


Three Years

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Caught, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catelyn catches The King in a...compromising situation with Theon. There's a bit of a misunderstanding.





	Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so it probably isn't going to be any good but I am going to try.

"Quiet, Your Grace. Imagine what someone would say if they saw The King like this." Theon smiled slyly. Truly imagine what Ned Stark would say if he saw his noble son on his back, completely naked and so hard it hurt, for his hostage. Theon lay over Robb, slowing driving him crazy with his hands and tongue.  
"Theon stop it." Robb begged like a child who was being teased by an older sibling. "Please just let me-"  
"You don't get to until I tell you to." He said in a wicked tone. "and I haven't said you can yet. You do want to behave for me, don't you, Your Grace?" Robb tried his hardest to glare at him but with the things that Theon was doing, it became very difficult.  
"Don't call me that." Robb said in a tone that was meant to be angry but just came out desperate. "Stop teasing please. Stop. stop. stop." It seemed to be the only word left in his vocabulary. Robb begged quietly until finally-

"What the fuck??" Theon yelled as he was grabbed by the hair off of Robb. As he slowly realized what was happening, he felt the knife at his throat.  
"Robb," said a voice behind Theon, "are you alright?" There was no doubt in his mind, that was Lady Catelyn's voice. Catelyn Stark was hold a knife to Theon's throat in front of her naked son. Robb rushed to cover himself with something and ended up wrapping his waist in the furs he wore earlier. Standing, he replied, "Mother? Of course I'm alright! What are you doing?"  
"Three years." Theon laughed, "It took three years but someone found out. I told you to be quiet." Catelyn pushed the knife into his skin and drew just enough blood to show that she could. Theon couldn't see her but he knew that she was furious.  
"Three years? You have been doing this to my son for three years? Is this revenge for what my husband did? You rape my son because you were taken from your home as a child. You punish someone who had nothing to do with it." Catelyn said with a fury one can expect in this situation. Robb stared at her wide-eyed and confused.  
"Mother I swear that he never-"  
"Robb. He can't hurt you anymore. There is no need to lie. I heard you begging for him to stop. It's okay now Robb. It isn't your fault this happened." Catelyn sounded like she could break down. She sounded as if she needed to protect her child from everything, even the things that weren't there to hurt him. Theon just laughed and recived a sharp pull on his hair and more blood from his throat.  
"You think he was begging me to stop hurting him or something? Your darling son, our crowned king, was begging me to let him cum, My Lady." Theon said with a smirk. Catelyn looked absolutely scandalized, but still held the knife. Robb told her everything.  
"Theon would never hurt me, Mother. I was the one started everything. I was the one who kissed him those years ago. We...fell in love." Robb looked fondly at Theon and Catelyn released him. He went to move towards his lover then realized he was still exposed. He dressed himself and turned to face Theon. His eyes fell on the cuts at his throat.  
"It's nothing." Theon insisted and lightly kissed Robb on his nose. "Your Lady Mother is very fierce though." He laughed, as did Robb. At the mention of her name, Catelyn took a step towards them.

"For three years you have been doing this. Three years of lying and hiding. You were just a child three years ago." Catelyn looked strangely saddened by the news.  
"I haven't been a child for a long time, Mother. I am sorry that I never told you. I was afraid you'd think me a sinner." Robb intertwined his fingers with Theon's nervously.  
"We are all sinners, Robb, but love is not a sin. You must not let this thing with Greyjoy keep you, though. When the time comes, you must marry. You need an heir." Catelyn looked from Robb to Theon, her expression unreadable. Robb had fought with himself about marriage. He did not want to marry someone he didn't love. He did not want a child who never saw his parents together. He wanted Theon. He wanted to be able to raise a child with the man he loved. Robb knew that this could not happen, of course. It is forbidden for a man to marry another. He could never have what he truly wanted. So, Robb made a plan. He would marry and make many children. He would marry and tell her his love for Theon. She would not tell anyone, for it would disgrace her house as well as his own. When he had children, his wife and Theon would help him raise them. He could have them call Theon "Uncle". Robb would be able to have his dream of raising children with his true love, while still pleasing his mother. He would never tell Catelyn any of this, however.  
"I know my duty as a Stark, Mother." Robb replied solemnly. He had tried to sound respectable but it hadn't worked.  
Catelyn left them alone there. Theon walked towards the bed and glanced back at Robb, standing there silently. He called out to Robb, but failed to get his attention.  
"Robb, what's wrong?" Robb's attention snapped to Theon's worried tone.  
"I love you." Robb said and hugged his lover and best friend tightly. After that there were no words spoken. They laid on the bed and slept until dawn, Robb's head on Theon's chest. When Theon awoke, he placed a kiss on Robb's forehead and smiled at him.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> That got way more emotional than I meant it to. My bad.


End file.
